I Won't Let You Go
by CanUHandleMe441
Summary: After Big Daddy dies, Cooper's there to comfort Charlotte. Although, there's a slight twist, as if something went a bit different in a previous episode. You'll know when you see it. [Rate and Review. Taking requests for new CharCoop stories]


She had finally broken down. On the plane, she had broken down, finding herself in Cooper's lap, a mixture of tears and makeup streaming down her face. And Cooper immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her body close to his and holding her tight.

The flight attendant glanced over at them and Cooper put his hand up, as if to say, "I got this." The entire plane ride consisted of her crying her eyes out into the crook of his neck and Cooper occasionally mumbling, "Its okay." and, "Let it all out."

_"It's like a storm,_

_It cuts your path._

_It breaks your will,_

_It feels like that."_

They landed at LAX, and as much as she tried to hide it, Charlotte was still crying. After they'd gotten their luggage from the baggage claim, Cooper looked the blonde straight in her eyes and told her that there was no way that he was letting her drive home. And surprisingly, she didn't try to argue. She just nodded her head and began to walk toward the parking lot.

Riding home was one of the most silent 15 minutes that Cooper had ever experienced. But, he understood: Charlotte was grieving, and he respected that.

Cooper just drove to his apartment, wanting to be with Charlotte in her time of need. And wherefore she wanted to admit it or not, she needed him. She really needed him.

_"You think you're lost,_

_But you're not lost on your own,_

_You're not alone."_

They left their bags in Cooper's car, considering that neither of them had enough energy to carry them. Cooper walked directly beside Charlotte, his hand rested on the small of her back. They walked inside, and As Cooper locked the door, Charlotte headed straight for the bedroom.

When Cooper got into his bedroom, Charlotte had already stripped and was laying under his covers in her black lace bra and panties. He stripped down to his boxers and for into bed next to her, scooting in close to her. She tried to pull away, but eventually stopped resisting and let him hold her.

"Charlotte King, I love you. And I will be here for you throughout this all. Whether you want me to be or not." He told her, gently kissing her cheek. "And I'm sorry that this had to happen to you."

_"I will stand by you,_

_I will help you through._

_When you've done all you ,_

_And you can't cope._

_I will dry your eyes,_

_I will fight your fight._

_I will hold you tight,_

_And I won't let you fall."_

Charlotte didn't say anything; she just laid there, still as possible. The night was silent and sleepless. And when they woke up the next morning, after about an hour of sleep, Charlotte rolled over to face Cooper, smiling at him. "Morning." Cooper mumbled.

"Mornin'." Charlotte replied, gently kissing his cheek. Cooper just smiles. At least she wasn't crying. Cooper hated when she cried. It was just too much for him.

Somehow, the light kiss on the cheek had led to Charlotte and Cooper rolling around together, entangling with one another under the covers. After a few more minutes, they were laying beside one another, sweat dripping down their naked bodies.

And for once, Charlotte didn't get out of bed, heading to take a shower, making up some, excuse about being late for work. Instead, she laid beside Cooper, letting him hold her. And secretly, she enjoyed it. She'd just never admit it.

_"It hurts my heart,_

_To see you cry._

_I know its dark:_

_This part of life._

_Oh, it finds us all."_

Eventually, they both climbed out of bed, without a word. Charlotte didn't want to talk and Cooper didn't plan on forcing her to. "Are you gonna come back tonight?" He asked her, trying to break the silence.

"Don't I always?" She forced a smile, pulling on the same clothes that she'd worn the night before. "You want me to grab your suitcase for you? I'm goin' to grab mine." Cooper just shrugged, but he knew she'd grab it and bring it in anyway.

When she came back in, both suitcases in her hands, Cooper had made toast and some toaster waffles. The blonde left the luggage in the living room of his apartment and wandered into the kitchen, taking in the aroma of breakfast that was lingering throughout the house. "Mhm. Smells good." Charlotte smiled, sitting down at the bar.

"Don't get excited. It's nothing big. Just toaster waffles and toast." He told her, laughing slightly. "And I bet baby's hungry, too." Cooper smiled, walking over and placing his hand on her stomach.

Right then, Charlotte burst into tears and Cooper pulled her into his arms. "He didn't know…He'll never know. Big Daddy never even knew he had a grandchild comin'…" She sniffled, wrapped her arms around him.

_"I will stand by you,_

_I will help you though._

_When you've done all you can do,_

_And you can't cope._

_I will dry your eyes,_

_I will fight your fight._

_I will hold you tight…"_

"Charlotte…it's okay. He would be so proud of you, honey…_So _proud." Cooper told her, gently rubbing her back. "Because I'm proud of you. And I know that Big Daddy would be, too." He kissed the top of her head, and she pulled away, smiling through tears.

"Thank you, Cooper. Thank you." The blonde told him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Cooper just shook his head. "Don't thank me, Char. It's my job. This is my job to be here for you. I like doing it. I like making you feel better."

Charlotte just smiled. "I gotta get ready for work." She mumbled.

"No, you don't. I called off of work and I can do the same for you. You're not ready to go back yet."

He knew that she wasn't the same. Not the usual Charlotte that he was used to. He knew this because she didn't argue or try to put up a fight: she just nodded and agreed.

_"And I won't let you fall._

_Don't be afraid to fall._

_I'm right here to catch you,_

_I won't let you down._

_It won't get you down._

_You're gonna make it._

_Oh, I know you can make it."_

"Come on. Let's eat and then head back to bed. I bet you're hungry." He knew that she wasn't, but he figured he'd try.

As he'd expected, she'd refused food, so, the two of them just headed back to Cooper's bedroom, to try and catch up on the sleep they'd missed the night before.

They got into bed and Coop wrapped his arms around her petite body. "I love you, Charlotte King…"

_"'cause I will stand by you,_

_I will help you through._

_When you've done all you can do,_

_And you can't cope._

_And I will dry your eyes,_

_I will fight your fight._

_I will hold you tight._

_And I won't let go._

_Oh, I'm gonna hold you._

_And, I won't let go._

_Won't let you go._

_No, I won't…."_

"I love you too, Cooper Freedman."


End file.
